


What Lies Beneath

by orphan_account



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Billy Kaplan has a canon-not-canon mental illness, F/M, Kate bishop is a badass, M/M, dont tell her how to live her life, kate and Teddy are BFFs, kate has sex with whoever she wants to, same with Kate and Billy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Kate Bishop was a superhero, she was a little girl. A little girl who was attacked and assaulted in Central Park. Now, she is a superhero. On a team called the Young Avengers. But for some reason, the nightmare of Central Park still haunts her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

My very first memory, is from when I was 3 years old. It's with my mother. I'm sitting on her lap and she's reading a book and she loves the book. I can't remember what the book is called, but it has pretty pictures and Russian writing, and a recipe for cake in it. And she has her that is beautiful. It is dark brown, and long, and it shines. Susan says I have her eyes, but I think I have her hair too. At least I hope I have her hair. And she's so pretty, and her Russian is so perfect. She smells nice, And it's warm and cozy and I love the book.   
That's always how the nightmare begins.  
We get to page 8 and the breeze starts. We're outside. The smell has changed. It's cigarette smoke and street meat, and the smells of autumn and Central Park. And it's no long my mother holding me. It's him. It's the man who... Attacked me. He's grip is tight, it hurts. I want my mom back. But she is gone. Forever. There is no in the matter. Wait- I hear someone walking their dog! I go to scream, but he has heard the dog walker too. He's already put a cloth in my mouth; so that I can't scream. I try to scream and yell. But I just start coughing and gagging. He puts a finger over my mouth and shushes me. "It's okay dolly." He says. "I'll be gentle." One of his hands holds mine behind my back. The other gods towards my skirt, pulling on the elastic waist band.   
"Kate?" He kisses me.   
"Kate?!" He taste like cigarettes and fancy wine.  
"KATE!" He hand is dangerously close now.  
"KATE! WAKE UP!"  
I look over to see Billy's. In the dark I can make out his concerned expression. "Are you okay Katie? What was that?"   
"What was what?"  
"You were screaming... A-and telling someone stop. What happened?"  
"Oh. I had a nightmare-"  
"-that's pretty obvious. What about?"  
I could tell him. I could tell him hear and now. If anyone would understand it would be Billy. I need to tell someone. I need someone else, other than me I was... Assaulted. I could tell him, but I don't.  
"Just superhero stuff." I lie. Then I roll over, and fall asleep again.  
I need to learn to trust these guys, again.


	2. Chapter Two

I could tell them. They were good, compassionate people. For god sakes, they're superheroes. They work to stop that sort of thing from happening. To know that one of their teammates went through ...it, they would be protective, it'd give them make reason to hit first then think. They wouldn't ask Me those questions Susan had asked when i had finally come clean to her.  
Would they?  
Teddy would. He was the sweetest out of all of them. He was Like a big, dopey, puppy. Honesty, if dogs were ever humans (or I guess, Kree-Skrull heirs to the throne) then they would be teddy. He was always excited to see you, you could tell him anything without judgement, even when you yelled at him, he still loved you; and best of all, when your watching a movie and you scratch his head, he'll fall asleep, snoring.  
He would be great about it. He would let Me talk. He would pay attention, hang on every word, because that's what he did; and it was always geneuine. He would reassure me that it was my fault, and he would make sure to punch... Attackers in the face extra hard from now on.

Billy would be a close second place, because he understood. He understood that there are things that you can't control. His own mental illness seems to have taught him that. He would be able to relate, he might even be able to help. My psychologist helps but, my psychologist isn't my best friend who knows everything about how I tick and what helps me stay calm and what makes me laugh and what my favorite movie/food/day of the week is. Billy knows all that. Him and Teddy would be my rocks. But the only problem is, if you tell Billy and Teddy, you've told the whole team. Sure they all would be pretty great. MOST of them would understand. MOST of them would help. MOST of them wouldn't blame me.  
All of them except Eli.  
Ugh, I could hear it all now, ringing so loudly in my ears. "What were you wearing?" "Why didn't you have pepper spray with you?" "You really thought it was a good idea to walk in the park by yourself?" "Your just another stupid girl looking for attention."  
By the time the Eli In my head is done with the onslaught, Susan's found me on the kitchen floor, covering my ears, and crying. She's cradling me now and taking me back to my room. Does Susan even know? I should tell her. No, she wouldn't understand either. Should I tell dad? No, he'd be worse. Then, they're voices are on the brain firing squad. Even though Susan's helping me to my room, I fall to the floor again. Dad's here now. New waves of sobs come over me. Dad's on the phone, my phycologist maybe? They must think I'm insane. I think I'm insane.  
Maybe I am insane.


End file.
